No need
by Kakasol728
Summary: My first fic!Please bear with me!


No need

The Shaman Fights ended and of course Yoh won!(obviously) They were all happy and went living in different houses but still very close! Well for Yoh that is…

It was like any other day. Anna woke up and went outside to take a breather, she took one in and sighed, and she closed her eyes and just felt the wind swaying around her. After what seemed like a peaceful eternity.

"Good Morning Anna!" Yoh shouted behind her

"What the heck do you think your doing screaming at six o'clock in the morning?!"

"Sorry!"

"Hmph…"

"Uh…Anna um…"

"What?! Spit it out already!"

"CAN I GO TO HORO-HORO'S HOUSE TODAY?!" he didn't realize he was screaming until he was done and just got ready for Anna's slap

But it never came…

"Fine…"

"Really? I know I've been always out lately but I'll come back early and I PROMISE this is the last!"

"_That's what you said last time_" she thought

He hugged her and then went inside to change but before leaving he shouted "Thanks again Anna!"

She just sighed and went inside her room.

"_Should I tell him? No…he wouldn't understand. Heck he'd laugh and ask me if I was joking! But I can't keep it bottled up inside me forever right? I will tell him! As soon as he gets back, he did say this would be his last and he'll be back early! Yes…I will tell Yoh. "_

12:00 Midnight

"Anna I'm H-" then Yoh realized what time it was and tiptoed to his room he went extra cautious when he passed Anna's room

"Should get to sleep, I know she'll be killing me tomorrow!"

Next Day….

He went down to cook breakfast and do all his chores before Anna would kill him today. But after a few hours Anna didn't come down or even come out of her room! So he went to check if she was okay…

"Anna?" he silently knocked

"Anna, you must have waited up for me didn't you? Hehehe… Anna? Anna? I'm coming in now okay…"

He anticipated a screaming Anna telling him to get out

but...

When he got inside he was surprised to see it empty! The bed was fastened, everything was in place.

"Anna? Where are you?"

He searched around and even looked in her closet, it was empty.

"I know Anna repeatedly wears her Black dress, but I would've expected it to be here."

He closed the empty closet, then he noticed something at her vanity, it was a picture. Of them both, he was smiling while she was, as usual, with her cold expression. It was clearly a stolen shot, because both of them weren't looking where the camera was shooting and other signs needed to be explained.

He smiled at it, picked it up and then an envelope fell out from its frame, with his name on it. He opened it and read the letter inside.

_Dear Yoh,_

_ As you may have noticed I'm not in my room. I'm gone Yoh, I feel no need to be here anymore. You're already the Shaman King and don't need my training and my raised voice anymore. I've called off our engagement; I've already sent a letter to Master Yohmei and Kino, as well as to your parents Mikihisa and Keiko. Don't try to find me Yoh and all I want to say now is that, I'm sorry. For the years I've tortured you and your friends. You can be happy now; I hope you'll find a woman worthy to be your wife and Shaman Queen. I leave you with this picture, I managed to keep it after all this time without anyone knowing about it, this is the only picture I have you and I both in, you can burn it or cut my picture out or anything you want. Well best luck to all of you. I know you're crying tears of joy, jumping happily and planning a celebration right about now. Do as you may, I'm out of your hair, out of your life forever._

_ From,_

_ Anna_

Yoh clutched the letter close to him, Anna was wrong he was crying but with tears of true sorrow and pain. He wasn't jumping either, he felt his knees weaken together with the rest of his body. He fell to the ground and cried even more repeating her name "Anna." Then the door opened, he looked behind hoping it was Anna but it wasn't.

"Yoh-sama!" Tamao fled to his side

"..." then he just collapsed

"Horo-horo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next months he spent his time alone or at very rare times with his friends, but always keeping the picture in his pocket.

One day he decided to go to Funbari Park, alone. He felt so envious, as he saw couples and families spend time together at the park. He then sighed and sat on the grass facing the sunset.

After a few moments he saw someone in front of him sitting down and watching the sunset like he was, he knew it was a girl because she had long blond hair, and had a woman's frame. He thought of someone but he just shrugged, put on his headphones and watched lied down,

But then something woke him

"Would you kids get away from here?!" The girl in front of him shouted, then a bunch of kids ran away, Yoh was shocked but he knew that voice

"Anna?" standing up

She turned and looked at Yoh

"Yoh…" she faced the other way but then Yoh went nearer

"Uh…so…how's it been?" Yoh asked trying to keep himself calm

"Same cheery attitude, huh ?"

"Hehehehe…Yup!"

She turned around

"I'm sorry I left with just a note Yoh"

"…"he just looked down

"How's everyone?"

"Oh their great they see me once in a while"

"..."

"How've you been? Your hair's longer"

"I didn't want to cut it"

"oh..."

"So found anyone to be the Shaman queen?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…is it Tamao?"

"No! She's with Horohoro…he said he's gonna propose this year,Even Ren's settling, he just proposed to Pilica.  
Lucky them."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll be with the love of their loves, while me, the shaman king, rules alone..."

"B-but you said you found your queen?"

"I did…"

"So?"

"She doesn't want to be queen nor does she want to be with me…"

_"why wouldn't she_?" she mumbled under her breath

"What did you say Anna?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes…more than anything in the world!"

"Anna, you were wrong"

"Nani?"

"You don't know how much I needed you"

"what?"

"I love you Anna…always have…I was too foolish to see that I didn't have the luxury of time to tell you that…"

"…"

"Anna are you…crying?"

"What? The Ice Queen can't cry?!" She said like she usually would

"Anna I-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO HEAR THAT YOH,YOU BAKA!"

"What?"

"Your always going to be stupid aren't you?"

"Yes! Now what did you mean by the thing you said before?"

"That means I love you…baka"

"Really?!"

"Do you think I would ever joke?"

"NO MA'AM!"

Yoh hugged her and twirled her around! Then he put her down, and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, with every breathe he had. He didn't want to let her go, he was back in his arms again he would never let her go.

-OwArI-


End file.
